Perfect Composure
by snorlaxist
Summary: Hope asks Lightning out on a quick date, how will it turn out? - A tinge of smut and a bit of AU. Remember Hope is 19; ignores events that occured in FFXIII-2. Takes place after Gran Pulse.
1. Chapter I

Hope shifted his weight between his left and right foot, then back again. He thrust into his pocket, revealing a small gleaming object in his hand. He took a deep breath, trying to keep his composure as he stared at the small doorbell before him. He fiddled with the object in his hand, steadying his breaths. Hope studied the door that was about to open for a few more moments before finally gathering himself and pushing his finger against the soft button of the doorbell.

The door opened with a small creak, revealing a beautiful young woman. Her hair seemed to be slightly curled as she deliberately threw it over her shoulder. Small patches of sun highlighted her pink hair, matching the complexion of her rosy cheeks and lip. She held a tall and straight posture, defining her perfectly shaped thighs. She was **beyond** beautiful, anybody could tell you that, especially Hope. Lightning Farron was truly breathtaking, a reason why Hope never failed to gape at her every time they encountered one another.

Lightning cocked a brow at Hope's unusual expression. He had his jaw slightly open staring wide eyed at her, as if her beauty froze him.  
"Hope." Lightning said, sternly.  
"You're staring again."  
Hope snapped his jaw shut and shook his head. Looking down and reminding himself of what he actually came here to do.  
"Ah, lightning- This-" he stumbled over the million of words that wanted to explode out of his mouth.  
"You dropped this-!" he managed to squeeze out before he started to stutter. Lightning studied the object in Hope's hand as he held it out to her. She nodded, mumbling something barely audible to herself. A few moments of awkward silence passed before she took the object into her possession again.

"Thanks" she gave Hope that rare tuft of smile, the one that blew him off his feet. He fiddled with his fingers, running a hand through his hair. Lightning noticed the tense air around them, sighing she invited him in. Without thinking twice Hope accepted, stumbling over his own feet as he entered.  
"I'll be a minute or two, just help yourself to the fridge." Lightning slipped back into her room, disappearing in a dash. Hope took a minute or two to really take in his scenery, studying every possession on display. The fact that the objects were owned by Lightning made them twice as special.

"What are you looking at?" Lightning poured herself a glass of water, giving Hope a little fright.  
"Just your- ah- stuff, I guess." Hope bit his lip, **_slick move_**. Lightning resumed to gulping down her drink, tapping the bench top as she waited for Hope to make the next move.  
"Lightning- I" the words rolled around his tongue as he said them in long breaths.  
"Would you- sometime like to-" Pause.  
"Light, would you like to go out-" his cheeks turning a shade of crimson.  
"Could I take you out, one night?"  
Lightning took heavy breaths, keeping her soldier-like composure.  
"Hope, enough of that nonsense." she ruffled his hair, her lips parted a little.  
"All you did was return a little something of mine, I'm pretty sure I don't owe you much."  
Lightning nodded, releasing the hand that was running through Hope's silvery hair. Her smile displayed how much of a child she really thought hope was and the sincerity for his sweet attempt.

"Light, I'm not- I'm not joking." he kept a straight face trying to say the words as sternly as he possibly could.  
"How cliché" Lightning mumbled, studying Hope's expression.  
"Please just give me a chance- one night! Could you do this for me?" He bit hard into his bottom lip, staring at the brow furrowed in Lightning's forehead.  
She took a look at his pleading face and sighed.  
"Alright, just one night. Friday, and choose somewhere nice."

Hope's smile stretched to the end of his cheeks, his composure buckling beneath him as a ray of joy radiated through him.  
"Thanks Light." Hope grinned as Lightning let out a slight smile, shaking her head. She was hoping that he would at _least _choose a nice restaurant.


	2. Chapter II

Catching a loose strand of silvery hair, Hope tucked his bangs behind his ear revealing the jawline that was growing more and more prominent by each passing day. Hope was far from a kid, yet he wasn't classified as a man being in that awkward stage of entering early adulthood. He fixed up his tie, flickering his eyes back and forth from his phone - to his reflection and back.

Waiting for Lightning had made him eager, and to admit- a whole lot more nervous than he should've been. Biting his bottom lip he fiddled with his cell, flipping it open and close before deciding to bring up a game to let time pass. Hope thumped his fingers against the buttons, moving swiftly along the game.  
"I thought you'd be one to arrive late." The voice was soft yet sweet, caressing Hope's ear. He flinched startled at the closing intimacy between him and the body that was only a few inches from his. Lightning nestled her chin gently on his shoulder, intrigued by how toned his blade was.  
"If we don't get moving we might miss our booking." Lightning shook her head and removed herself from the now warm spot on Hope's shoulder. He was still startled, uneasy and unsure of what to say.  
"Hope?" Lightning furrowed her brow, uncomfortable with Hope's awkwardness.

"S-s" He began to stutter, throwing a hand over his mouth to stop himself.  
"Nice place you chose." Lightning let herself in, expecting Hope to waddle along behind her. And waddle he did, close to stumbling over his own feet. The night continued just as awkward as it had started, Lightning trying to shrug off her boredom and the fact she still thought all of this was unnecessary. Then there was Hope - poor guy indeed- always struggling to not make a fool of himself. As the night continued their silence grew, Hope wanted- tried to say so many things, but there was something caught in his throat that choked him up.  
Lightning carried a distant look, her mind in other places- probably at work.  
"Bodhum sure is nice at night." Hope whispered, wanting to break the verbal ice.  
"Mhm" was all that Lightning could respond, they both stood staring up at the vague sky that was full of gleaming stars.  
"Light I-" The private nickname soothed Lightning's ears, she enjoyed how Hope was the only one capable of calling her that without receiving a fist to the face.

"Thanks for coming out with me tonight- I mean I know it was pretty bothersome and all, I just-" Hope buried his face into his palms.  
"Sorry, I must seem like a complete idiot."  
Lightning snorted and ruffled his hair.  
"No, it's kind of cute."  
A shade of crimson overtook Hope as he could feel the butterflies rising in his stomach.  
"Light…-" Maybe it was the butterflies forcing their way out of his gut that made Hope act on irrational thoughts. He pulled Lightning into a mild grasp, taking in how she look exceptionally beautiful tonight. He hadn't even taken into account the slim black dress that complimented her figure until now. She was so distracting, his head spun and he really had no control over himself. Whatever composure he had tried to keep came crashing down as he pressed his lips ever so gently against Lightning's.

Eyes fluttered open as Lightning tried her best to push Hope off of her. He was surprisingly strong, she could feel her grip tightening around the thick layer of muscle that wasn't there a couple of years ago. He released her, gasping for air as he realised he wasn't the only one flustered tonight.  
"What - what the hell Hope!" Lightning shot him a deathly glare, he expected her to shout at him or beat him half to death but she didn't flinch instead she just lay in his arms absorbing the momentーpossibly trying to figure out what the hell was going on. Seconds passed, Hope eagerly waiting for Lightning's either gut-wrenching or life-fulfilling response.

But unexpected causes come at unexpected times. Lightning, being as ferocious as she is, pulled Hope back into another heated kiss with small pauses and outbreaks of the sentence  
"This - is - so - wrong."  
Hope intertwined his fingers within her hair, delicately pulling strands from the immaculate side ponytail.  
"Your place?" Hope asked innocently, playing with Lightning's emotions tonight. She groaned and nodded, still not fully comprehending the situation and what she was feeling.


	3. Chapter III Unexpected Phase

Lightning tugged at her ponytail, releasing the pink strands and allowing them to flow down her back. Hope smiled, breathing in every inch of her beauty. He lay her down on the spotless sofa seeing her head rock back and her chest stick out. He pulled her top over her head, her arms outstretching, invitingly. Nibbling on her neck, their other clothing was somehow slipped off and thrown into the darkness. Hope didn't expect this to be Lightning's first time ー considering how well she was already doing at it, though this was sure as hell his first time. His hands were shaky unlike the sturdy hands of Lightning, which by the way were caught up in his hair. He twisted awkwardly this way and that, unsure of a lot of the things he was seeing.

Lightning being Lightning, she sensed his discomfort and slid herself upright. A hand on her bra and another trying to free itself from Hope's knotted hair.  
"Hopeー" she snorted and flicked his nose, a tender _ow_ escaping from his mouth.  
"It's alright, come here." she opened her arms and gestured for him to come closer. Stroking his head, she smirked.  
"I'm not expecting anything from youー you know, in _those terms."  
Hope shook his head.  
_"Sorry for ruining your night, Light."  
The nickname rang through her ears and she let out a gingerly smile, bringing Hope down onto the sofa with her. They lay side by side like that for a few moments, being genuinely accepted of one another. Lightning propped her head onto her elbow, holding it upright so she could look down at Hope.  
"Guess I really am just a kid." Hope covered his eyes, rubbing them in a circular motion. Lightning was forced to give him another smile, the one that made his heart race and his cheeks feel all fluffy.  
"Guess you really are." Lightning continued with the smile, bending down to brush her lips gently across his forehead.

That stupid, idiotic smile was left plastered onto Hope's face as Lightning watched him fall victim to drowsiness. She dropped one last kiss on him before falling into her own slumber.


End file.
